broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Seven Network slogans
Seven Network's TV ad campaigns tend to follow NBC (mostly due to Seven's semi-close ties with the American network), but at times also used some imaging from fellow US networks ABC and FOX. Network IDs *January 1970-28 February 1975: "The Seven Revolution" (based on "Promises Promises" by Burt Bacharach) *1974: "Looking Better Than Ever!" (Sydney/Adelaide only) *1975-76: "Seven Colors Your World" *1976-79: "The Color Machine" (a.k.a. Seven Colors Your World/Who Colors Your World) *1979-80: "You're on Seven" (Melbourne/Adelaide only) (borrowed elements from NBC's "NB-See Us") *1981-82: "Channel 7, All The Best" (Sydney/Adelaide only) (borrowed from NBC's 1976 slogan) *Summer 1981/82: "Lucky Seven" (Sydney/Melbourne/Adelaide only) *Summer 1982/83: "Summer is the Time, Seven is the Place" (Sydney/Adelaide only) (based on ABC's "Now is the Time, ABC is the Place") *1983: "Just Watch Us Now" (Sydney/Adelaide/Perth only) (based on NBC's "NBC, Just Watch Us Now"; also used by NQTV) *1984: "Be There" (Melbourne/Sydney/Perth only) (again, based on NBC's slogan that marked NBC's rise in the 1980's) *1985-88: "Let's All Be There" (Melbourne/Adelaide/Sydney only) (borrowed elements from "Come Home to NBC" and the "Let's All Be There" versions of 1984/85 and 1985/86) *1986-87: "Say Hello!" (Adelaide/Melbourne/Perth only) (based on Frank Gari's "Hello News" variant; also used by TasTV (TVT-6 and TNT-9) as Hello Tassie 1986-89 and by Daring Downs TV 10-4-5a (DDQ-10 and SDQ-4 and Channel 5a) as Hello Toowoomba and Hello Warwick 1986-87, alongside "Let's All Be There") *1988: "Let's Celebrate '88" (borrowed elements from "Come Home to NBC" and "Let's Celebrate '86", but with NBC's Rainbow People theme as background music) *Summer 1988/89: "Only the Best in Summer" (Last with the Color Circle 7 insignia) *1 January 1989 - Summer 1989/90: "Only the Best on 7" (borrowed from NBC's "Come Home to the Best, Only on NBC", first with the new Split 7) (Also used by Prime Television) *1990-1995: "Seven" (also used by Prime Television) *1990: "In The Mood" (also used by Prime Television) (based on "In The Mood" by Glenn Miller) *1991: "Yeah!" (based on the song "Mony Mony" by Billy Idol) *1992: "Good Vibrations" (based on the song by The Beach Boys) *1993-94: "It Has to Be ... Seven" *1995: "Handmade Television" *February 1995-June 1996: "Discover It All on Seven" *June 1996-April 1999: "Everyone's Home on Seven" *September 1996: "40 Years of Television" *1 May 1999 – 14 September 2003: "The One to Watch" (last with the Split 7 logo from 1999-2000, first with the original red ribbon insignia from 2000-2003) *Christmas 1999: "The Colours of Christmas" *Christmas 2002: "Christmas is..." *2003 (14 September–November): "Lucky Number Seven" (first with the Big Red "7" from 2003-present) *Summer 2003/04: "Brand Spankin' New Summer" *2004: "7 NOW" (based on FOX's 2002 slogan "FOX NOW") *Summer 2004/05: "7 Summer" (based on "Summer of Love" by Black Cabs) *26 December 2004-16 January 2011: "GOTTALOVEIT" *2006 (August-September): "TV Turns 50" *2008 (October-December): "Celebrate Australia's Best" (based on the song "The Show" by Lenka) *Christmas 2010: "All I Want For Christmas..." *16 January 2011 – November 2012: "One Place" *January 2011-January 2012: "Seven, Australia's No. 1" *2012 (January-November): "You Gotta Love All Your Favourite Shows, Right Here on Seven" *November 2012-present: "Gotta Love It on Seven" *December 2014: "7 - Australia's No. 1" Melbourne HSV-7 (opened 1956) *1960: "You're on Seven, This is Herald-Sun TV in Melbourne" *1964: "HSV7 Tops The Lot!" *1965-66: "Melbourne's Sold on HSV Channel 7!" *1967: "Look For The Seven, the Sign of Top Television" *Christmas 1970: "Christmas in Melbourne" *1971-73: "This is Seven, Looking Good" *1973-74: "Seven, Something Special" *1975 (1 March-31 August): "SSSSSSS Seven Color Television/Seven Color/Seven" *1976 (4 November): "20 Years of HSV7" *1979: "You're on Seven" (borrowed elements from NBC's "NB-See Us") *1980: "Seven is a Part of You" *Summer 1980/81: "Seven's Summer is a Part of You" *1981: "Seven's Always Been a Part of You" *Summer 1981/82: "Summer is a Part of You" *1982-83: "Take a Bow" *1983-84: "Sevensational" (Also used by RTQ7 Rockhampton) *1985-88: "Hello Melbourne" (based on Frank Gari's Hello News/Say Hello) *1986 (Nov.): "Entertaining Melbourne, 1956-1986" (used to celebrate 30 Years of HSV-7) *1989-92: "Nobody Knows Melbourne Like Seven" *1990: "Made in Melbourne" *1990: "The Best of Everything Australian is on Channel Seven" *1996-98: "Melbourne's Home" *Early 1999: "Melbourne's Alive!" *2005 (22 August): "Melbourne is Seven" *2005 (4 November): "7 Melbourne - Our 50th Begins!" (Based on Frank Gari's Hello News variant of 1986) *2006 (August-September): "7 Melbourne - 50 Years On" *2011 (November): "Celebrating 55 Years - 4 November 1956-2011" *2012: "Melbourne is My City" *2014 (Nov. 5-present): "7 - Melbourne's No. 1" Sydney ATN-7 (born 1956) *1956: "This is ATN Channel 7, Sydney" *1960-63: "The Leadership Station" *1966: "The Station That's Selling...Really Selling" *1968: "The Live One" *1969-70: "This is Channel Seven, Spearhead of Australian Television" *Summer 1978/79: "Seven Summer" *1979: "Seven's Reaching for the Stars" (also used during 1983-84 by 11-8 Television (NRN11/RTN8) *1980: "Channel 7's Proud in Sydney! (We're Proud)" (borrowed elements from NBC's "Proud as a Peacock") *1981: "You're Watching Channel 7 Sydney" *1985-87: "Let's All Be There" (based on NBC's "NBC, Let's All Be There" of 1984-1986) *1986: "Sydney CBD" (used alongside "Let's All Be There") *1986 (Nov.): "Thirty Years Together, Channel 7 and You" (based on WTTG's 1985 ID "Forty Years Together, Channel 5 and You") *1987: "You're Invited on a Journey" *1990-96: "Nobody Knows Sydney Like Seven" *2006: "Celebrating 50 Years of Television in Sydney" (Used to celebrate 50 Years of Television in Sydney) Brisbane BTQ-7 (born 1959) *1959: "Start on 7 and You'll Stay on 7!" *1959: "This is Television 7, Brisbane!" *1960-61: "Station of the Stars" *1965: "The New 7" *1966: "You'll See It All on Seven" *1967: "Brisbane's Liveliest Channel" *1972: "The Big 7" *1975: "Seven - The Entertainers" *Summer 1978/79: "Summer Fever!" *1979: "Seven Fever!" (used to celebrate 20 Years of BTQ7) *Summer 1979/80: "Summer Fever!" *1980: "Seven, You're Still Looking Hot!" *Early 1981: "We're Doing It For You" *1981: "Supercharged 7!" *1982-88: "Love You Brisbane" *1982: "Shine on Brisbane" (used to promote the 1982 Commonwealth Games) *1984: "Love You Queensland - 25 Years of Television" *1989: "Only The Best Will Do" *1989: "Happy 30th Birthday!" *1989-94: "Nobody Knows Brisbane Like Seven" *1995-96: "Queensland's Great South East" *1997-99: "The Great South East" *1999: "7 - 1959-1999" (used to celebrate 40 Years of BTQ7) *Christmas 1999: "Christmas in the Great South East" *2002: "The Great South East" *2007-08: "Love You Queensland" *2009 (Jul-Nov): "Celebrating 50 Years" *2011 (January–February): "Love You Queensland" *2013 (December): "Queensland Gotta Love It" *2014 (December): "7 - Queensland's No. 1" Adelaide ADS-7 (1959–1987) *1959: "Tonight is the Time, Seven is the Station" (used for ADS 7's launch on 24 October 1959) *1959: "You're in Tune When You're Tuned to Seven" *1959-61: "This is Adelaide Television, ADS Channel 7" *1967: "The Station with the Pleasant Australian Accent!" *Summer 1977/78: "Seven's Summer Shines" *1981: "It's Seven You're On" *1984: "Adelaide is Seven" *1985-86: "Let's All Be There" (based on NBC's "NBC, Let's All Be There" of 1984-86) *1986-87: "Say Hello! - Adelaide Proud" SAS-7 (1987–present) *Late 1987-88: "On The Move" (based on WLS-TV's 1984 slogan "Seven's on the Move") *1989-90: "Adelaide's Channel 7" (Bee Gees's "First of May" played through the background) *1989-95: "Nobody Knows Adelaide Like Seven" *1997: "Adelaide's Home with Seven" Perth TVW-7 (born 1959) *1980: "21 Years of Television" *1982: "We're With You on Channel 7!" (Channel 7, We're With You!) (Also used by SAS-10 and NBN-3) *Mid 1982-83: "You Can See It All on 7" (also used by SAS-10) *1984: "25 Years Together" (used to celebrate 25 Years of TVW7) *1985-89: "Love You Perth" *Summer 1986/87: "The Best Seat in the Heat!" (based on The Heat Is On (Glenn Frey song)) (used as the 1987 America's Cup theme) *1991-95: "Seven, Good Night" *1997: "Perth's Home with Seven" *1999: "Perth - 40 Years" *2009 (Jul-Nov): "Still Love You Perth" (used to celebrate 50 Years of TVW7) *2011 (Dec): "This City" (based on "This City" by Patrick Stump) 7HD *2007-09: The Difference is Clear 7TWO *2009-10: It's Time *2010-12: To Inspire, To Solve, To Laugh *2012-13: You Belong *March 18, 2013-present: You Belong on 7Two 7mate *2010-: Man's Best Friend * 2010-: Maaaaaaattttteee TV4ME *2011-: Improve Yourself 7flix *2016-: We've Got the Flix Slogans not used on air "Welcome to the Bright New World of Seven" (used to promote color broadcasts from 1974-75 on HSV-7 Melbourne ) "Bright New World" was created by HSV-7 Melbourne for use around Australia, but was not seen on air. It was used in a shopping centre promotion for "Phillips Natural Colour TV" during the period of colour test transmissions. The promotion involved TV sets on display with this Ident on a loop. Unconfirmed *ADS7 1960's: "Seven Turns You On!" *ADS7 1960's: "You're Right on 7" *ATN7/TVW7 1980's: "Sail On" References External links *Australian Television Archive *80s TV themes SuperSite Category:Seven Network Category:List of advertising slogans Category:Australia